


What Shall We Do Instead?

by winetrashftw



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winetrashftw/pseuds/winetrashftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've got so much food even the boys can't eat it all." She's all bundled up, scarf over her nose and over casual as she swans in the door. Jen lets it swing shut, lets her eyes travel up booted feet and Lana's legs before she catches herself. [Vaguely christmassy and i also seem to be unable to write anything without a healthy measure of angst right now]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Shall We Do Instead?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just rolling about like a weasel on the trash heap.

 

It's  a cold winter night and Jen is rejoicing in cashmere against naked skin and solitude. She's got her books, some wine, she's taken the time to light the fire to enjoy the last evening in the city before she heads off to her family for Christmas. She's the last of the cast  and crew  to still be lingering on, she thinks. It's always chaos at this time of year, everyone focussed on getting home and Jen just loses track.

Rose is gone too, so its just Jen and her thoughts and the warm flicker of flames. 

She curls up on the couch, feet tucked away and lets herself get lost in her book.

Its a while later, the fire now pulsing embers  and her eyelids growing pleasantly heavy that the buzzer goes.

Its Lana.

And she discovers when the playful knock comes at the door, its Lana with leftovers and that eye-crinkling  smile that makes Jens insides vibrate.

"I've got so much food even the boys can't eat it all." She's all bundled up, scarf over her nose and over casual as she swans in the door. Jen lets it swing shut, lets her eyes travel up booted feet and  Lana's legs before she catches herself.

Lana catches her too, smirking over her shoulder. "I didn't like the idea of you sitting here all alone." She sticks the dish in the microwave and hunts for plates. 

Jen just perches herself on a bar stool at the counter and watches Lana move around her kitchen. Its amazing how the other woman just fits in wherever she happens to be. She's never been in Jens kitchen, never been in her apartment. Jen feels all fluttery, as she often does when alone with Lana.

"You know I am happy enough in my own company, Lana." The brunette just grins cheekily and sticks her tongue out.

"Well I wanted to see you properly before the holidays," pretences dropped, Lana  finally pulls off her scarf and jacket, heaping them over the back of a chair. She's draped in cotton and wool, loose layers. 

God she looks good.

But then when did she not?

Jen tries to relax, tries to get that settled  lassitude back but Lana, for all her friendly overtures makes Jen nervous. She's always at odds with herself around the brunette.  Energy rattling around inside with no where to go.

The microwave pings and they eat reheated lasagne. It's as good as the fandom says Regina's is, not that she will be telling Lana that. That would imply she's knee deep in tumblr and that's a scary confession.

Lana presses in  once they're done , too close and not close enough.  "Mario Kart?"

Jen rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to beat you,"  Lana  laughs, low and deep and Jen is off to get the wii set up.  She throws some logs on the fire and they sit in front of  it, the carpet  warm. They play. They crow with delight, push at each other, laugh. 

Lana scoots forward, intent on her character. Her hair is swept off to the side and her sweater has slipped off her shoulder.   Jen can't help but trace the curve of her jaw,  tense , the delicate structure of her ear  with her eyes.  The movement of  Lana's  throat as she swallows, eyes focussed front and forward.

"I hope you are paying attention  to  the game," Lana  laughs. Jen realises her character  is  going the wrong way before she  grins  and  leans  back on her hands. "Come  on,  don't  give up!" The brunette  pouts , turning around.

She  catches  Jen's eye with sparkling, playful brown and a smirk.

"Of course," Lana  turns  onto her hands and knees, game forgotten.  "We  could do something else instead." She  prowls  forward,  slow,  lithe. Fluid. Dark. Jen  is  enthralled as she often  is. 

And how  do  you breathe around Lana?

Lana  crawls  over Jen's  outstretched  legs, straddling them before sitting up. She  brings  a hand up to touch loose strands of Jen's hair.

She  leans  close. "What shall we do instead?" Jen  can  feel her cheeks heating up and she  can't  quite meet Lana's intense, intense gaze.

Jen  dips  her shoulders. "Dunno." She  tries  to keep her  face  straight but Lana  has  that smile flickering around her  gorgeous, kissable lips.

Lana  laughs, leaning back. She  brings  a fine, tapered finger to her lips, tapping them. "Well I brought you something other than left overs." She  bites  her lip, and Jen  feels  heat flooding her belly. 

She hums noncommittally. Jen is always so bad at being forthright here. She knows what they have, the secret, intimate moments that neither of them seem to want to give up nor push for. She knows that she wants Lana. She knows she's afraid of wanting Lana. She knows she has the fear existing in the back of her mind at all times before she habitually crushes it back, down.

She can feel Lana looking at her, hot breath blowing across her nose, her cheeks, her forehead. Jen knows that if she looks up, meets those dark, deep eyes, she's going to have to kiss her.

They keep ending up here. On this precipice.  (No doubt they will again.)

Jen  looks up and kisses her.

Her  hands fly to Lana's hair, and she falls back, pulling the brunette down with her. The sounds of Lana moaning into her mouth sets Jen on fire. The weight of her pressing into  Jens  thighs makes her cunt clench. They are both breathing hard, hands  touching, grabbing. It's slow, unhurried. Their lips brush each other, tongues sweeping together. Teeth gently nipping, fingertips pressing. Lana is gently grinding down, slow circles with her hips, causing Jen to slowly bliss out. Her hands fall to Lana's hips, pulling her , guiding her slow, leisurely  movements. 

Their foreheads rest against each others, both breathing hard, eyes closed as their hips move. Jen takes a deep breath, licking her lips.

"So what  else  did you bring me?"

Lana's eyes pop open and her lips pull into a grin. That grin.

She peels herself off Jenand saunters off, grabbing her bag.  Jen lounges on the floor, sliding down to lie on her side, head propped up on a fist. 

"You can't laugh, ok?"

"Pretty sure if its something you feel the need to run off and get changed  into, I'm  not going to laugh."

Lana steps back into the doorframe, " Good," she purrs and Jen forgets how to breathe.

She's wearing a red strap on and that smirk.

And Jen's mouth is very dry.  She's  uncomfortably  wet. She bites her lip to stop the moan that wants to escape.

"So," Lana begins, coy, nonchalant, "What would you like to do?" She starts to walk slowly towards Jen.

Jen clears her throat, eyes jumping frantically between smooth skin, red silicone, perfect breasts and Lana's infuriatingly sexy smirk. She can't focus on any one thing for more than a split second. She licks her lips.

"I want that inside me and to be riding you."

Lana's smirk becomes a full blown grin for a moment before she kneels in front of Jen.  She leans forward, hands resting on denim clad thighs, lips touching Jen's ear. God, Jen is  wound tight  and they've not even done anything yet. 

That's how it goes though. The electricity between them has always been built on tension and anticipation.

"I want this inside you and you riding me," she whispers, before gently biting Jen's ear. 

Fuck. Her cunt clenches . 

"You  are wearing entirely too much," the brunette  drawls, sitting back. She eyes Jen speculatively. The cock juts from her lap and Jen can't keep her eyes off it now.  It's  red and shameless and that's Lana to a T.

Jen jumps up and she's stripping without guile, no patience for playful teasing. Her skin has fire underneath it and her body only wants one thing right now. She's naked soon enough and kneeling down, legs parted and to either side of Lana's knees.

The brunette looks down and bites her lip again. Jen knows  she's  fucking wet, knows Lana can see that and she flushes at her reaction. 

"I want to ride you," she prompts again, fingers flying out to dot against Lana's shoulder. She's not sure whether to push her on her back or pull her in for a kiss. Lana reads her mind though, anticipating what she wants, what she needs. 

It's one of those things about their... Relationship that is uncanny.

Jen is grasped by the neck and pulled in to meet  Lana's  lips with her own, pulled down as Lana lies  back . She's bent over, their  mouths sealed together and she's moaning as she eagerly shifts,  lifting a thigh over Lana . 

Jen presses herself firmly against Lana's  thighs, she can feel  her pussy  sliding against  warm  flesh  and savours Lana's  noises  of approval. They are both breathing hard through their noses and break apart for a moment, foreheads resting against one another. 

Jen opens her eyes to find very dilated brown eyes inches from her own. The flickering firelight is dancing in the bottomless black and Jen is entranced for a moment before she feels the solid press of the cock against her stomach. She feels a new wave of arousal spilling up her spine, a new intensity of heat spreading out from her cunt and she sits up. 

They both gasp, low moans curling from both of them as Jen sinks  herself  onto Lana's cock. It's a  big  one,  the brunettes not often witnessed arrogance shining through and Jen can feel the muscles in Lana's thighs tensing as she tries not to buck up and push it deeper. 

"Don't feel you have to hold back," she whispers breathlessly, and she gasps again as Lana's hands land on her hips and she does push up. Firmly. 

The rubber cock is sheathed in Jen and she's moving her hips slightly, enjoying the stretch, savouring the feeling of being full.

Fuck it feels good.

Lana's hands are on her hips, guiding her movements and she just lets her body dictate the pace. Neither of them are quiet, their moans unfiltered as they fuck. Jen rides Lana, her breasts bouncing  slightly  with every hitch of her hips. Lana's hands come up to cup them, rolling her nipples between her fingers. She's firm and tactile. Jens'  head spins. 

Jen grinds down on the cock, zeroing in on the staccato of Lana's breathing. 

They fuck, slow and leisurely . The  firelight  paints  dancing patterns across their naked bodies and its hypnotic. Jen is enthralled by the colours and  heat -  the crackle of the fire  \- the sound of their breathing, their muted gasps.

She  can't look at the woman under her though.  There's something in her that make's her unwilling to connect. She feels like heat is licking at the inside of her skin, and its Lana - Lana that she can't normally take her eyes from that's instigated this again. And again. And Jen is helpless even though on some level her heart sheds a tear.

Because Lana is not hers.

Jen won't let her be.

But  Lana is a  burning pyre  and Jen is the fucking moth.

It's too much and Jen shuts her eyes. Somehow its worse.  Lana is in her and on her and she can  hear every breath from the woman under her. Can feel the subtle tension in her thighs, hips, stomach muscles as the other woman moves languidly to meet Jen's rhythm . Can feel the pressure of ten fingertips gripping with the hint of possessiveness and palms anchoring her to this moment.  She can feel the cock inside her, insistent and solid. She's full and wanting more.

It's Lana and Jen is helpless to want more of the woman that isn't hers outside of these private moments.

Lana squeezes the tops of her thighs, hands smoothing up her stomach and fingers splaying over the bottom of her ribcage. 

They have fucked before, sure. But this feels like something more. And Jens not sure if its the fireplace or the fact its home or if it was the home cooked food. She doesn't know. 

And it terrifies her.

She's still on fire though, and she feels that pressure building, thrumming, deep in her belly.  Her heart pounds like she's running away from something and maybe she is. She's terrified it'll catch her.

"Jen..." Lana husks, her voice gravelly, breathless, "Jen, look at me." 

Jen clenches around the cock inside her, that voice, deeper than normal and full of wanting,  doing things to her. 

"Jen, please!" It's whispered  on  the end of a moan and Lana's fingers dig in to her flesh. "I'm so close... Fuck. Jen, look at me." She trails off into almost a whine, her breaths catching.  Lana shifts restlessly, losing coordination and Jens eyes snap open as fingers and thumb grab her  chin . She's lost in the black of Lana's eyes, the sparkle, the warm depths that just suck her in. Lana cries out, hips bucking, back arching and her hand falls away. She moans in open  mouthed pleasure , shuddering through her orgasm and Jen is entranced, can feel the tremors passing through the woman underneath.

Lana  drops  back  to the carpet, her eyes alight and teeth bared in an almost feral grin. 

A shiver passes down Jens spine.

She's disoriented as the woman beneath her shifts and flips them. She's on her back and fuck, Lana is everywhere now. She's got the heat of the warm carpet under and the heat of Lana above, around, insideher.

Lana starts fucking her, arms braced  either side of  Jens'  head.  Hands  cradle her head and they are kissing.  Its messy and wet, tongues and lips and teeth. It's  overwhelming. Lana's claiming her mouth, her body as she moves her hips harder. Jen lifts her knees, accepting the other woman deeper, her hands dropping to the  heated  skin of  Lana's  back.  Lana's  hair drapes over both of them. Jens' practically blind and everything else just intensifies.  She's  so wet the silicon cock makes an embarrassing wet noise as she lifts her knees higher and Lana thrusts  again. Lana merely groans  her approval  and nuzzles the underside of Jens ear before biting on it.

Jen digs her nails in to  the flesh of Lana shoulders. 

Its good.

Its so very good. And she's going to come very quickly.

Lana's breath is hot on her ear, she catches fragment of  swear words  and her own name. She feels the swelling pressure building to an almost unbearable level and she screams.

Lana swallows her scream as she comes,  clutching the  brunette  to  her  as she fucks her through her orgasm.

It's too much and she comes again, clawing at Lana's back.

Its bliss. Its fucking ecstasy and Jen has never felt anything like this before.  Her mind goes blissfully blank.

She's boneless as she falls back, eyesight bleary but she can see the satisfied smirk above her. 

The are both panting, sweat slicked skin sticking to each other and limbs boneless but  neither moves . Lana is still inside her.

The fire is burning low, the ever so slight chill catching them.

"We could have done this in your bed," Lana muses, statement  loaded to Jens' ears. 

Jen  clears her throat .  They could've fucked in her bed. That seems like a progression of... whatever this is though. And she's not sure how to feel about it. Because they could have been once upon a time. Now? Jen is mired in her own issues. But then, it's Christmas and everything feels... more... at this time of year.  "We could have."

"Happy Christmas."

Jen can't help but laugh. She sits up, pushing Lana up with her and stands. She offers a hand to the other woman, pulling her up. They glance at the still wet silicone and laugh.

Jen grabs Lana's hand, pulling her towards her bedroom.

"Take it off, I want a go."


End file.
